The Beginning of Destruction
by The Birth of Insanity94
Summary: With members of the Akatsuki dead, and Team Hebi's arrival, the village of Konoha has it's full attention on the oncoming Uchiha. But an unknown force is watching from the shadows, and plans to re-awaken the dead. What is this unknown being planning?
1. Prologue

The Beginning of Destruction

prologue

c'mon, do you honestly think I own naruto? I don't. if I did, I wouldn't need to write a fanfic.

Three crimson flames burst into existence were the Akatsuki had first gathered, hovering above the water. A light chuckle was heard throughout the cavern, bouncing off the walls. "So all three of you are once again willing to break the laws of death for me?" It was inhuman but sarcastically sweet, womanly sounding. A pair of sharp crimson eyes appeared in the center, almost translucent, resonating their own unnatural glow. 

The flames blazed brighter in answering. The laugh was heard again as the eyes narrowed. "Than carry out my will. Bring back the ones who call themselves the crimson clouds." The flames immediately shot through any exit and dispersed in different directions.

Once again chuckling resonated throughout the cave as the eyes slowly closed. "How will you react crimson clouds when you discover the true reason for your life?" The light dimmed out and darkness once again took over.


	2. 1 Resurrection

Ch.1

pt.1

Resurrection

note: I have no idea how some of them died so I will most likely make something up and some of the things I post are from fans so might not be true, if they are not please tell me

Scream: Translation, 'I'm to lazy to look it up.'

Me: Hey! Who has thumbs here!

WARNING!: spoilers and mild shonen ai (boyxboy) if you don't like than go away.

Animals hid in their homes as large crimson flame soared through the night sky. Two large appendages formed from the flames as it slowly started taking form. The flames started to die down and revealed feathers.

It finally perched before the final flames started to disappear. A large black horned owl with black eyes, claws, beak, and long crimson feathers, talons, and the feathers on the legs and end of the tail. It starred at the site of the older Uchihas death. It slowly started speaking with a deep, strong, male voice.

"Humph. So this is supposed to be where the weasel died. I wonder what my lady wants with a rodent such as this." It shook it's head. "Better not to question my lady's motives." It stretched it's wings out and began to speak in a deeper voice.

_"Oh pitiful black soul, who has committed many crimes,_

_I call thee back to earth from your banishment to the realm of death,_

_Rise once again into existence."_

The kanji for resurrection appeared in crimson on it's forehead.

_"Resurrection!"_

With a flap of it's wings the still intact body of Uchiha, Itachi appeared as a dark see through orb flew into the body. Color slowly returned to his skin and the Uchiha gave a gasp for air. The kanji slowly faded as the owl swooped down towards him. He slowly opened his eyes. "Where am I?" He asked in a broken voice, looking around desperately.

The owl hmfed. "It appears you turned blind." It said, noting the far off look in the Uchiha's eyes. Itachi turned in his direction. "Who are you?"

"My name is Yomigaeri. I have been ordered to return you to the Akatsuki base alive." Itachi stood up. 'This will be harder than I thought.' The owl chuckled as the younger wobbled on his legs. "You have nothing to worry about Uchiha. If you return with me to the former base than our master will return your sight." Itachi immediately jumped at the thought of his sight. The owl once again chuckled before perching on his shoulder. "We're traveling my way." Both burst into flames and set off into the skies.


	3. 2 Reincarnation

pt.2

Reincarnation

The second flame landed where Akasuna no Sasori had died. The flames disappeared to reveal a large raven with the same markings as the owl. It looked with an expression that said 'I - came - all - the - way - here - and - he's - bodies - completely - destroyed?'

"Ugh. Nature hasn't been kind has it?" it's voice was slightly feminine, and slightly deep like Tsunade's, laced with sarcasm. It sighed and spread it's wings.

_"Oh tormented soul with a dark past,_

_may your body become whole again,_

_so that your broken should may be reborn."_

The kanji for reincarnation glowed brightly on it's chest as it spread it's wings, catching the wind as it blew fiercely towards the scattered parts of the great Akasuna.

_"Reincarnation!"_

The wind slowly picked up the rubble covering the discarded pieces of the puppet, a small orb appearing from the glow on the raven's chest shot towards the middle, pulling the pieces together. Strings of chakra tightly sealed each one together.

The wind subsided and the puppet landed with a thud on the ground. The raven tsked, gliding in front of the red-head. "Now, now. Wake up. We can't have you hurt. It would hurt Danna's plans." It pecked his cheek a few times before a hand came up to brush her away. "Good. The transition worked."

Raising it's wings and flapping once, the raven hovered above the ground. Grabbing onto the red-heads shoulders, she lifted both of them away, bursting into flames and shooting out of the clearing.

They landed again where Deidara had 'self-destructed.' As the flames dispersed, the raven dropped Sasori lightly on the ground before landing on a large, piece of upturned rock next to him.

It's beak fell open as it surveyed the damage. "Crap. When I see that Uchiha brat, his ass is mine. Freakin brat made my job harder!" She started yelling, throwing her wings up in the air. "I mean what the hell?! It's not easy reconstruction someone's body!" Sighing, she lowered her as a deep rumbling shook the earth.

Sasori groaned as he turned on his back. "Well well, the scorpion's up." He blinked open his eyes to see the giant raven starring down at him. "Have a nice nap?" Sarcasm dripped from her voice. Turning her head back in front, he thought she was still looking at him through the corner of her eye. "I'm bringing back your partner right now, so why don't you make my job easier and pass out again."

He said nothing but turned to see what she was looking at. Piles of ruble were moving and it seemed pieces of something were coming together.

The kanji appeared on the raven's chest again as another orb flew out and towards the forming mass. Small tendrils of what looked like chakra came format and sowed the pieces back together until they formed Deidara. Sasori watched in amazement as the blonde hovered for a second before falling to the ground.

"Damnit! They always do that!" The raven flew towards the blonde, seeming to increase in size until she was the same size as the blondes bombs.

Picking him up with one talon, the blonde looking like an unmoving rag-doll, the raven turned towards him before swooping towards him and gripping him around the waist with her other before lifting into the sky.

"I am Tensai! And you, are a pain in my ass!" She yelled for some unknown reason before bursting into flames once again.


End file.
